The Lost Kingdom
by Zephyr-Sombra
Summary: AU. As a Paladin, Atemu is in charge of protecting Prince Yuugi as they travel to another Kingdom for aid. A journey soon begins as they learn of a Kingdom that was lost years ago and uncover the secrets of an heir that had the power to save them all.YYXY
1. Chapter I

**-_The Lost Kingdom_-**

Heeled boots clicked lightly against the top of the intricately carved alabaster, balcony railing while large wings covered in gold, copper, and black feathers ruffled in the cool breeze. Long silky blonde locks wisped across a smooth feminine face as dark violet eyes narrowed in the direction of the setting sun.

"Lady Mai?"

Dark violet eyes blinked at the aged voice before turning and offering a small smile to the petit elder that stood in the entry way. "Your Majesty," Mai stated with a tight lipped smile as she offered the other a small bow before gracefully jumping to the balcony floor and folding her majestic wings neatly behind her.

"By the look on your face, I doubt the news is good."

"You are always the Wise, Solomon," Mai sighed while idly running a hand through her hair. "Something is definitely amiss. My scouts have spotted many Wyvern Guards patrolling the Southern skies."

Stroking his beard, Solomon shook his head. "It could be nothing to worry about… but then again the South is _his _rein and I do not trust _that_ man." Turning to look up into the dark violet eyes of the Rapterian, he frowned lightly. "Have you ever met the Southern King, Mai?"

Shaking her head, Mai crossed her arms. "No, but I've heard of him. He doesn't seem to be very popular among the other Kingdoms. I've even heard some say that he is untouchable because of the dark creature that protects him."

"The Leviathan," Solomon murmured quietly as he walked over to the edge of the balcony and leaned against the railing.

Getting ready to reply, Mai blinked before turning just in time to see one of her scouts transform from a large snowy owl to a speckled winged woman with pale icy blue hair. "Salahia?"

Flapping her wings, Salahia let out a staggering breath. "Milady, they're… attacking the… border of… Adri!" she panted while nervously rubbing her hands over one another.

Aged amethyst eyes widened at the news as Solomon stared up at the panicking scout. "Who are attacking?"

"The Wyvern Guards!"

Unfolding her large wings, Mai hissed before transforming herself into a large Golden Eagle. Turning to look back at the worried figure of Solomon, she ruffled her wings. _"I will return swiftly Solomon, but I think you know what this means…"_

Nodding sadly, Solomon let out a regretful sigh. "Yes, it seems War has come to the peaceful shores of Adrialle."

Flapping her wings, Mai quickly joined Salahia as she transformed back into a snowy owl. _"I'm afraid so, and if that is the case--"_

"I'm aware Lady Mai," Solomon interrupted. "Please be careful and return as soon as you can with any news. I'll await your return before I take that means of action."

Bowing lightly, Mai let out a screeching call before flapping her wings and flying away with Salahia soaring behind her to leave Solomon standing all alone on the balcony. However, none of them were aware of the tawny, white tipped ears that had unconsciously eavesdropped on the conversation.

* * *

Crimson eyes narrowed lightly at the ugly smudge that marred the silvery, reflective surface of the beautifully designed sword. "This is the last time I let Jou talk me into letting him help clean."

"ATEMU!"

'_Speak of the Wolf,'_ Atemu sighed while turning just in time to watch the lanky figure of Jou barrel into the room to only trip over a misplaced Poleax and fall face first on the cobblestone floor. Chuckling lightly at the other's grand entrance, he fought off the urge to laugh as the other's tawny, white, and rust colored tail twitched behind him. "You know it's always good to watch where you're going, Jou."

Letting out a muffled growl, Jou pushed himself off the floor and glared up into amused crimson. "Ya could've put it up in it's place," he grumbled while reaching over to toss the accursed weapon across the room.

"And you could've just handed me that instead of hurtling it across the room," Atemu sighed while walking past the other to pick up the abused weapon. "I happen to like this one anyways, it's light and with enough strength it can cleave the--"

"Enough already, I don't want ta hear anymore of ya gory details," Jou cringed while scrunching his face up in disgust as his ears bent back as well. "Besides, I got something ta tell ya."

Arching a curious brow, Atemu placed the Poleax back into its designated slot before giving his full attention to the energetic Lupian. "Alright, so what is it? It doesn't involve the Cook does it? Because I'm not sure I can handle another one of your--"

"It ain't got anything to do with da Cook! Though I still think dat she's…" Seeing the frown on the other's face, Jou growled while folding his ears back. "Mai was talking to Gramps and--"

"Jou, I think it would be wise to address him as The King instead of Gram--"

"_Dammit_ Atemu, shut up and let me _finish_!" Jou howled, glaring at the crimson eyed male before taking in a deep breath. "I heard them talking and I found out that Wyvern Guards from the South attacked the Border of Ardi!"

At the news, Atemu's eyes widened in disbelief. "_What?_" he asked, not believing his own ears at the news. "This is bad," he stated while crossing the floor and walking by the blond haired Lupian to unconsciously start pacing.

Watching the other pace, Jou let out a displeased snort. "If I knew ya was going to start pacing, I'd never told ya," he grumbled while crossing his arms and twitching his tail behind him. "Mai left with one of her scouts to check out the damage, but Gram—I mean His Highness didn't seem very happy about the news."

Continuing to pace, Atemu vaguely heard the blond Lupian. His thoughts were focused on the young heir that would be devastated at the news of learning that his homeland was under attack. More than that, he knew that if the attacks were to come to the palace that the young Prince would be forced to flee. _'Yuugi...'_

"… and you're not even _listening _ta me!" Jou groused as he noticed Atemu's far-a-way look. Scratching behind his left ear, he blew away a few bangs that were obscuring his vision. "I don't think we have anything ta worry about with da Royal Knights, me, and you protecting da palace though."

Stopping in mid pace, Atemu frowned. "It's not that simple Jou. If the palace were to be attacked the King would send the Prince away to one of the neighboring Kingdoms in hopes that their allies will lend their assistance and help fight."

"Dat means dat Yuugi would have ta leave!" Jou yelled as his tail and ears drooped at the thought. "But why can't we all stay and fight?"

"It's the way things are," Atemu frowned.

"Are what?"

Jou yelped at the sudden soft voice before whirling around to the sound of cheerful laughter. "_Yuugi_, don't sneak up on me like dat!" he cried, mock glaring down at the petit figure.

"Sorry, but what were you two talking about?"

Tearing his crimson eyes away from the soft amethyst, Atemu focused his gaze on the various weapons that were hanging on the wall of the armory. "It's nothing little one," he stated softly. "Jou was just telling me another of his wild tales about the cook trying to kill him."

Jou snorted while crossing his arms and turning away with a pout.

Chuckling at the blond haired Lupian, Yuugi turned his attention to the regal figure of Adrielle's most revered knight, known to all as the Black Paladin, and as for Yuugi his own secret crush. Pushing away the blush at the affectionate little nickname being said by the baritone voice, he idly twiddled his fingers behind his back and looked around the armory.

Casting a small glance in Yuugi's direction, Atemu mentally smiled at the look on the other's face. "Is there anything you need?" he asked, deciding to change the earlier topic since the young royal was better off not knowing about the creeping danger.

"Well… umm… I was wondering if you'd be my escort and join me for a ride," Yuugi flushed, while nervously scuffing the toe of his boot across the polished floor. "I understand if you're busy… but I've had lessons over lessons all week and I'm sure Arti would love to get out and spread her wings for a bit."

"Now dat ya mention it, I could go for a run myself," Jou smiled while wagging his tail.

Turning hopeful amethyst eyes to the Paladin, Yuugi smiled as Atemu sighed and shook his head.

"I can see that I'm clearly out numbered in this," Atemu sighed dramatically while looking back at Yuugi and enjoying the way the other's eyes lit up at his words. "Besides I'm sure Aries would enjoy it as well."

Watching the others, Jou smiled. "Den what are we waiting for?" he asked while walking past the two humans and heading in the direction of the stables.

Shaking his head, Atemu smirked before looking over at Yuugi and with regal grace bowed lightly while moving a hand for the Prince to lead the way. "After you, little one."

Flushing lightly, Yuugi offered a small bow and quickly started after his Lupian companion while all the while thinking about the handsome paladin that was following behind him.

**Three Hours Later…**

Solomon frowned as he looked up from his paperwork to notice the elegant figure of Mai landing on the balcony railing. Putting away his quill, he interlaced his fingers and tapped his index fingers lightly against each other. "Lady Mai," he addressed, bowing his head lightly in greeting, though his voice was tinted with his unease.

Entering the room, Mai bowed her head in return. "Solomon… the news is not good," she replied while looking at the elder.

"What of the Adri?" Solomon asked.

Ruffling her wings, Mai shook her head. "The attack was so sudden. Many of the villagers were able to escape… but the city closest to the border defense now lays in ruin."

Closing his eyes, Solomon shook his head. "Where do the Wyvern Guards fly now?" he questioned while opening his eyes to look back up at female Rapterian monarch.

"Though the battle was fierce my scouts were able to drive the Wyvern Guards back beyond the borders of the Chanee Islands. However, I feel that this peace won't last Solomon… the next attack will be brutal and it could very well be at the gates of the Imperial City," Mai sighed while rubbing her left arm tenderly. "It may be wise to send the Prince to Sacreia for his safety as well as receiving the aid of their army."

Running a hand through his gray hair, Solomon sighed. "I can not believe this is happening. For the past hundred years all the Kingdoms of Illashira have lived in peace and now my kingdom has been attacked by the Kingdom of Zilaria."

"It seems as though the Southern King no longer wants peace," Mai stated while crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes. "He wants power and to get it he'll take each kingdom down one by one… and apparently he's targeted your kingdom first."

"So it seems," Solomon whispered while looking down at the papers that cluttered his desk. "I will have Yuugi escorted to Sacreia at once."

"And who will be his escort?" Mai asked while arching a curious brow.

"Atemu will be his escort, and not only him but Jou will go as well and so will you," Solomon stated while smiling as Mai's eyes widened.

"_Me?_"

"Yes, you are the fastest flier I know and although they both have winged mounts, I want them to travel by land as much as they can. That way they won't be noticed right away. With you with them I know that you can soar the skies while keeping watch," Solomon explained before running a hand through his hair sadly. "And I also request that Yuugi not know the real reason for his leave."

"You can't protect him forever, Solomon," Mai sighed while shaking her head. "The Prince needs to know what's happening—but for your sake I won't tell him."

Offering the Rapterian monarch a bow, Solomon smiled. "I thank you, Lady Mai."

"No need for thanks, Solomon," Mai smiled while waving a hand in dismissal.

Nodding, Solomon let out a regretful sigh while turning to look out the window. "Tonight I will tell Yuugi that he is to go and visit Prince Ryou and then I'll inform Atemu and Jou."

"Very well and when you are ready for them to leave, you know how to reach me," Mai stated while bowing her head before unfurling her wings and instantly transforming into the large golden eagle from earlier. Ruffling her feathers, she gave her wings a few powerful flaps before jumping into flight and soaring out the window.

Watching the eagle soon drift out of sight, aged amethyst eyes looked down at the elegantly carved flute that was made from the finest silver and decorated with beautiful runes that were only known to the Rapterian clans. Picking up the small instrument, he ran his finger over one of the mysterious designs. "Indeed, I do know how to reach you."

* * *

At the sound of the large ornate stable doors opening, black ears twitched before a noble head rose up while continuing to munch on a clump of fairy thistle. Protruding from the middle of the black steed's head was a spiraling gold horn that glowed under the dim lighting of the magical torches that lined the stable walls. Ruffling his gold dusted obsidian wings, the black unicorn caused the robed figure to jump as he kicked the back of his stall.

"Aries, what in the world is the matter wi--" Atemu started as he barreled around the corner before skidding to a stop in front of Aries' stall just as the robed figure removed their hood. "Your Majesty," he greeted, bowing quickly at the Royal while giving Aries a side glare as the winged unicorn let out a rather amused sounding knicker.

"As you were," Solomon waved, watching as Atemu straightened himself back up. Sighing lightly, he looked around the large stable before looking back at the Paladin. "Atemu, are you aware of what has happened today?"

Not wanting to get Jou in trouble for eavesdropping, Atemu shook his head. "No, Your Majesty. I've been in the barracks all afternoon training and taking care of a few other things."

"I see, then I'm afraid the news I bring you is of ill omen," Solomon stated solemnly. "Today the border city of Adri was attacked and much of the city now lay in ruin. Lady Mai informed me that it was the work of the Wyvern Guard from Zilaria."

Even though he already knew of the attack, Atemu still felt his stomach tighten. He knew what was going to be requested of him now. Taking a deep breath, he locked eyes with the king and could see the underlying worry and concern threaded within the aged amethyst depths. "It would be my honor to escort the Prince to--"

"Sacreia, that is where you will be escorting Yuugi." Solomon interjected.

"Your Majesty… does the Prince know what happening?" Atemu asked, watching as Solomon tensed before shaking his head.

"No, and I would prefer it that he doesn't know until you are safely within the walls of Sacreia." Solomon stated while searching through the folds of his cloak before pulling out a tightly rolled up scroll with his royal seal stamped to the side of it. "This scroll must be protected as well. If anything happens to me… these documents show Yuugi to be the heir to this Kingdom."

Hesitantly taking the scroll, Yami arched his brow at the odd weight that was sealed inside the scroll. "Your Majest--"

"Inside that scroll is also the Ring of Adrialle," Solomon explained, answering Yami's unasked question. Looking at the Paladin, he softened his gaze. "Yuugi will need it if anything goes wrong. The one I wear now is but a mere copy."

Looking down at the scroll, Atemu shook his head. "I understand, but do you really think the Southern King will launch a full assault on Adrialle?"

Looking back at the loyal paladin, Solomon sighed. "Lady Mai and I had a conversation similar to this. At her first warning I though it was merely the Southern Guard out hunting or escorting a convoy of some sort… but after this attack I would rather have Yuugi safe away from here in case of the palace being attacked."

"Understood, I'll get all the supplies ready for the journey," Atemu stated, giving the other a respective bow before turning to leave. However, he stopped as Solomon placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jou is accompanying you, so it would be wise to take plenty of food," Solomon smiled before reaching into his robes to pull out two silver amulets, each one displaying a magical symbol. "Take these as well."

Taking the offered amulets, Atemu ran a finger over the cool surface. "Binding and concealing amulets… what are they for?"

"The Wyvern Guards know that Adrialle is known for its Winged Knights and they know that Yuugi and you both have the legendary winged unicorns. I want you two to use those amulets to conceal Aries and Artemis' true identity and the binding will keep them from moving their wings."

"Sire, I don't think they are going to like being constricted," Atemu replied while shaking his head.

"I know, but I think it would be safer to use the roads. The journey may take longer, but should an attack befall the palace the guard will be searching the skies for you and Yuugi."

Hearing Aries snort, Atemu offered the stallion a small smile. The winged unicorn was willing to wear the amulet, no matter how much he disliked the thought of being restrained. "So we'll be leaving in the morning?"

"Yes, you'll be leaving at day break. Lady Mai will also be going with you." Solomon smiled while reaching up to pull his hood back in place. "I advise you to rest before the journey."

Nodding, Atemu watched as Solomon walked over to the large stable door and left before turning to look at his trusted steed. Gazing into intelligent amber colored eyes, he offered the stallion a warm smile before reaching over and rubbing its head. "Are you ready, Aries?"

Perking his ears at the call of his name, Aries neighed lightly before stepping up closer to his chosen and tenderly nipping at his jagged gold bangs, causing Atemu to laugh lightly.

"I take that as a yes," Atemu chuckled as he ran his fingers through the silky forelock that draped around the golden horn in the middle of the stallion's forehead. "Let's just hope the Gods go with us on our journey."

**Elsewhere…**

Bicolor eyes of ember and turquoise watched as wyverns of red to gray swooped down to land in the large black stoned courtyard. Narrowing his eyes, his attention was diverted at the shrill roar, causing him to look up just as a large copper and white striped wyvern started its descent from the thick fog that surrounded the large black citadel.

"The Wyvern Guard has returned!"

Dismounting from the large copper and white wyvern, the armor clad knight pulled off his ornate helmet to reveal dusky blond hair and cloudy blue eyes. Looking over to the entranceway to the large black castle, he bowed at the robed figure that was coming from the shadows of the castle. "Your Majesty."

"Back so soon, General Raphael?" the monarch's voice was deep and clipped.

Cringing slightly under the tone, Raphael shook his head. "We were outnumbered, Your Grace. The Rapterians came to their aid."

Walking toward his wyvern riders, the monarch crossed his arms while staring at his general. "So you mean to tell me that my Wyvern Guards were drove away by a mere flock of _birds_."

"Maybe the General is loosing his touch, My Lord."

Clenching his fists at the familiar mocking voice, Raphael narrowed his eyes at the robed figure that had entered the courtyard, but his glare faltered as he arched a brow at the petit figure bound in chains slumped across the back of the robed man's steed.

"You have no room to mock, Siegfried."

"My sincere apologizes, Lord Dartz." Siegfried countered, bowing lightly while offering Raphael a small glare. "I brought you a gift."

Walking over to the other male, Dartz watched as he pulled away his hood to reveal his trademark pink tresses as well as the sneaky smile displayed on his face. Turning to look at the bundle across the horse's back, he smiled as Siegfried pulled away the blanket covering the petit figure's body to reveal a young boy with long black tresses.

"You brought our King a mere child," Raphael stated, cocking his head lightly.

"Not a mere child--" Siegfried countered while lifting up the youth's bound hands to reveal a fingerless glove around his right hand baring a pale blue jewel that had an engraved symbol across its surface which caused both the king's and the general's eyes to widen. "-but a Draikian one."

"You please me, Siegfried," Dartz smirked as he closed the distance to look over the restrained youth. "However, I'm surprised that you were able to pull off such a task unscathed."

Raphael smirked at the King's words as he noticed the smug smile on Siegfried's face melt away to an indignant frown. "Our Lord has a point. Draikian children are well protected… so how were you able to capture one?"

Glaring at his rival, Siegfried crossed his arms. "This child was unprotected and with a simple illusion, I lured him out into the open and placed a sleep spell on him."

"I see," Dartz stated while lifting up the youth's gloved hand to idly skim his fingers against the pale jewel. "You were very lucky, Siegfried, considering this child is one of the White Draikians. They are by far the most powerful and vicious of the Draikian Clans."

"Dumb luck," Raphael snorted, earning another pointed glare from Siegfried.

"Your Majesty honors me with his praise," Siegfried bowed while still giving Raphael an icy glare.

Waving his hand, Dartz turned back to his general. "As for you, General, I think its time that the Wyvern Guard take to the skies once more. Go back to Adrialle and destroy anything in your path. If King Solomon does not bow down to me, then kill him and bring me back his royal seal."

Bowing, Raphael gave a respectful salute before turning on his heel and walking back toward his large wyvern. Clearing his throat, he placed his helmet back on his head before climbing onto his wyvern's back and turning to face all his troops. "All Guard turn to me!" he yelled, gaining everyone's attention. "Prepare all you need as quickly as possible, for we fly back to Adrialle!"

"Adrialle? But sir, we've just come back from there… and the Rapterians are there as well!"

"Scared of a bunch of birds, Mate?"

"Enough, Valon," Raphael barked before turning to look at one of his smallest troops. "Bonz, I think you should stay here. Your wyvern was injured in the last attack wasn't it?" he asked, watching as the other nodded. "Then stay here and tend to those wounds or join us on another wyvern. The choice is yours."

"Yes sir," Bonz replied, bowing his head as he quickly dismounted from his pale gray wyvern to drive his lance in the ground as a show that he was staying behind.

"Valon, you and Alister are going to be my two wingmen. I want the two of you to gather the others and make sure that everyone is ready to flyat dawn," Raphael stated, watching as Valon nodded before dismounting his bronze and silver wyvern and running out of the courtyard.

* * *

"Yuugi, I don't have time to argue with you--"

"But Grandpa--"

"Not now my boy," Solomon sighed while waving a hand to the maids, causing them to surround Yuugi in order to get him ready for the journey. "I told you already that I think it would be a good idea for you to go and visit Prince Ryou for a few days."

Biting back a yawn, Yuugi stood still as the maids wrapped the snowy white traveling cloak around his shoulders before fastening all the buckles and wraps that kept it in place. "It's not that I'm not happy… to go… go and see Ryou but why so early in the morning? It's just a few hours before dawn."

Turning to look at his grandson, Solomon chuckled at the half-lidded, sleepy amethyst eyes that looked back at him. "I'm well aware of the hour my boy, it's just that the journey will be long and it would be best to get an early start."

"I doubt Jou is even up at this hour," Yuugi mumbled while holding back another yawn.

"You'd be surprised how easy it was to get him up this morning," Solomon chuckled, watching as the maids skittered around the room to gather all the prince's supplies. "Sir Atemu advised me to send in the cook to wake him and it worked like a charm."

Imagining the look on the blond Lupian's face at having the infamous cook waking him, Yuugi chuckled lightly. However, at the mention of his hidden desire, he felt his cheeks redden. "Um… does this mean that Sir Atemu is going with me as well?"

"Of course, he's going to be your royal bodyguard."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Yuugi groaned as he caught a glimpse of his blushing face in one of the large mirrors across the hall. Sucking in a deep breath, he tried to think of something as he looked toward his window just in time to see a large golden eagle descending toward the courtyard. "Lady Mai… is she going as well."

Walking over to the window and looking down into the courtyard just as Mai transformed into her human form, Solomon nodded. "I asked her to go along so that she could be your scout."

Standing beside his grandfather, Yuugi looked out the window to find the courtyard full of servants that were rushing to fill up a large wagon with food and other supplies. Having his eyes fall onto the familiar figure of Atemu, he chewed on his bottom lip to keep from blushing. "How long will I have to stay at Sacreia?"

Looking over at his grandson, Solomon managed a small smile. "You've not even left yet and you're already worried about when you're to return. Just go and enjoy the trip."

Nodding, Yuugi sighed as he turned his attention back to the crowd below. There was definitely something going on that he didn't know about… and it worried him. Was whatever it is really that bad? Shaking the thought from his mind, he chuckled as he noticed a rather haggard looking Jou walking out of his quarters with a large basket filled with various foods in his arms.

"I hope we packed enough food for your journey," Solomon stated, also catching a glimpse of the Lupian. "Try to keep him from eating everything—if you can that is."

Chuckling, Yuugi nodded. "I'll try Grandpa," he smiled before looking back down to only have his amethyst lock onto burning crimson. Fighting off the blush, he waved shyly at his escort to receive a delicate nod of the other's head.

"I think it's time for you to join the others," Solomon smiled while placing his hands on Yuugi's shoulders and giving them a comforting squeeze. "Be careful, Yuugi."

"Always Grandpa," Yuugi smiled while reaching up to squeeze one of the hands on his shoulder.

Nodding, Solomon steered Yuugi toward the large doors and gave him a gentle push. "Be on your way then."

Giving his grandfather a small wave, Yuugi quickly turned and ran toward the stairs. Avoiding a few servants on his way down the spiraling staircase, he skipped the last few steps before rushing out into the courtyard to find Artemis waiting for him.

Walking up to the pristine white mare, he blinked as he noticed that her gossamer white wings were missing. Looking up at the mare's forehead, Yuugi smiled as the pearl and silver horn glistened in the morning light, causing the delicately made silver and pale blue face guard to glimmer as well in its reflection.

"Her wings are hidden by a special amulet. I'm sure you're grandfather has told you that you're to be traveling by foot while I take to the skies."

Startled at the sudden voice, Yuugi whirled around to find Mai giving him an odd look. "You always have the habit of sneaking up on me, Lady Mai," he breathed while unclenching his fists around Artemis' reins.

"My apologies, but I noticed the look on your face. Sir Atemu's horse also had to have an amulet as well," Mai stated, watching as Yuugi turned to the mentioned paladin to notice the other's black winged unicorn missing its own impressive set of wings.

"I still don't understand why we can't fly, the journey would be so much faster," Yuugi sighed.

"Maybe, but your grandfather feels that you will be safer on ground," Mai replied while twitching her left wing. "I'll fly over you and warn you if I see a threat.

Nodding, Yuugi offered the other a smile before tugging on Artemis' reins, causing the mare to follow him as he started toward the large wagon where he had spotted Jou earlier. "Thanks for coming with us Mai."

Watching him go, Mai sighed before heading in the direction she had last spotted Atemu. Within a few feet of the said paladin, she hesitated as wild ember eyes locked onto her. Bowing lightly to the large black winged unicorn, she ruffled her feathers as the stallion snorted before lowering its head and gently nipping at Atemu's hair.

"Not now, Aries," Atemu sighed as he gently swatted away the stallion's muzzle. "Can't you see that I'm bus—Oh, Lady Mai," he said while turning around to spot the approaching Rapterian Monarch.

"Sir Atemu," she stated, offering the other a small bow of the head. "Are you ready to leave?"

Sliding a hand across the hilt of his sword, Atemu nodded lightly. "I believe so… though I still don't like the thought of leaving."

"I know, but I've stationed a few of my scouts around the border, so hopefully they can give the palace some protection."

"I hope so," Atemu sighed before turning and quickly mounting onto Aries' back. Turning the mighty steed in the direction of the small gathering, he offered a warm smile in Yuugi's direction as he watched the young royal mount his own mystical steed. "On this morning we set eastward to our neighboring kingdom. My friends, I hope our way is safe for the Journey to Sacreia now begins!"

Smiling, Yuugi watched as Atemu turned his horse around to lead the way before he turned to look over his shoulder and up at his grandfather. Seeing the other wave, he waved in return before gently nudging Artemis' sides causing the mare to canter off to catch up with the black steed up front. However, the thought of something wrong was still there as he turned away just in time to watch Mai transform into a large Gold Eagle before flapping her wings and soaring across the skies.

'_Grandpa, take care of yourself…'_ Yuugi thought as he stole one last glance over his shoulder to find his only living relative still waving. _'I love you...'_

Making their way up the large hill leading out of the palace, Jou was the first one to utter a sound as he looked up at Atemu and Yuugi just as his stomach rumbled. "Um…Can we take a break for breakfast?"

Amethyst and Crimson eyes both rolled at the question. "_JOU…"_

TBC…

* * *

Please Review... 


	2. Chapter II

-**The Lost Kingdom-**

Aged violet eyes studied the large carved map of Illashira that decorated one of the walls of the royal study. Detailed with the finest paints, one could identify all the rivers and lakes as well as the majestic mountain ranges that were scattered throughout all the kingdoms.

"I'm sure that the young Prince is fine, Sire."

"Please no formalities Arthur," Solomon sighed while glancing over his shoulder at the taller robed man that was standing behind his desk.

Arthur nodded while taking a few steps forward to look over the large map as well. "Yuugi is in good hands, Solomon. Atemu has proven himself to be one of the best knights around theses parts. A well deserved Paladin."

"I know. I think I'm just starting to feel guilty about not telling Yuugi the truth," Solomon frowned as he glanced over at his companion. "To think that if something terrible was to happen and the last thing my grandson is going to remember is that I lied to him."

Shaking his head, Arthur put a reassuring hand on Solomon's shoulder. "You mustn't think such things. Yuugi would never think of you that way and besides nothing will happen to you," he stated before removing his hand and crossing his arms. "You must think positively in such dire times, Solomon."

Getting ready to reply, Solomon was interrupted as a figure crashed through his window in a mess of feathers and glass. Startled at the intrusion, he instinctively jumped back as Arthur on impulse moved his staff into an attacking position as he moved to protect his king. However, the surprise died as he noticed the scouting armor of the Rapterians and rushed toward the battered figure, "Are you alright."

The Rapterian scout hissed as his right wing moved causing the flesh to pull as singed feathers littered the once clean marble floor. "Your… Highness, the Wyvern… Guard are outside… the Gates," he rasped.

"I'll get help," Arthur stated as he quickly left the room in search of a healer.

"They're here already…" Solomon's voice trailed off as he studied the singed feathers that were slowly falling out of the scout's right wing. "What happened to you?"

"They are better prepared this time. The Wyverns are decorated in Zilarian armor and each one is encrusted with a Brimia Stone."

Solomon closed his eyes at the scout's words. Brimia Stones were enchanted gems that empowered creatures with the ability to breathe fire. "Have the Winged Knights been warned?"

"Yes, I warned them before I was attacked… but Your Majesty there is even more Guard now than what attacked before."

Frowning, Solomon glanced out his shattered window to watch as his Winged Knights flew above the palace before heading toward the City Gates were smoke could be seen as well as the Horde of Wyvern Guards. "Can you stand?" earning a nod, he pulled the other to his feet. "If the Wyvern Guard thinks they're going to destroy Adrialle, they have another thing coming."

Arching a brow, the scout's eyes soon widened as a beautifully designed staff made of gold and encrusted with a series of sapphires appeared in Solomon's hands. "Are you to fight them then?" he asked softly.

"This is my kingdom and I will protect it… with my life."

**MEANWHILE…**

Deep in the dense forests at the base of Mount Valinior a small campfire was started as the journeying convoy started to retrieve a few items from the large supply wagon. A shrill call caught all their attention as everyone turned just in time to see a Gold eagle swoop down for a landing before transforming into the graceful Rapterian Monarch.

Folding her wings neatly behind her, Mai offered the small crew a slim smile before spotting the petit figure of the small Adriallian Prince. Frowning lightly, she took a deep breath before walking over to the young Prince. "How do you fare, Prince?"

Turning at the sound of the familiar voice, Yuugi offered the other a bow of his head before catching sight of the nearly transparent colored gem that was attached to one of the belts around Mai's left thigh. He'd always found the Beastarian Races interesting, especially since each clan was known for their mysterious stones. "I'm alright I guess… though I have this feeling that something is wrong," he sighed, earning a comforting nudge on the shoulder from Artemis.

Mai shook her head at the Prince's words. The young Royal was more observant than others realized. "I'm sure everything is fine, Prince," she replied while masking her uncertainty.

Running his fingers through Artemis' silky white and silver streaked mane, Yuugi turned his attention to the small lake where water fairies could be seen dancing across the surface. "I hope so Mai."

Stepping away from the prince, Mai quickly made her way through the resting travelers before coming to a stop as she spotted Atemu sitting on top of a rock with a map in his hands and Aries grazing just across from him. "Sir Atemu… we have a problem."

"Indeed, tell me something I'm not already aware off," Atemu groaned, unaware of the curious look on Mai's face. "We've just begun our journey and we've already lost Jou…"

Rolling her eyes, Mai fought off the urge to run a hand down her face in frustration. "Forget the Lupian… the news I have is of far more importance," she sighed, quickly glancing over her shoulder to make sure that no one else was around before turning back to Atemu.

"I'm listening," Atemu countered, giving the Rapterian his full attention.

"I found this near the cross roads that leads into Sacreia," Mai stated as she retrieved a curved blade from her belt and carefully handed it to Atemu.

"_Necromancers_…" Atemu hissed looking over the blade carefully to notice the ancient runes of foul magic etched across the blade's surface. "Just what we needed… and here we have Jou missing."

"_Have no fear, Jou is here."_

Narrowing his eyes at the familiar voice, Atemu shot a glare over his shoulder as a large tawny, rust and white colored wolf emerged from the bushes with a rabbit held firmly between its teeth. "You couldn't wait could you?" he groused, earning a snort from the fully transformed Lupian.

"_Hey, it was your fault I missed out on breakfast-- sending the COOK in on me like dat!"_

"It was the only thing I knew that would get you up in time!" Atemu snapped back, earning a growl as Jou's jaws clamped down tighter around the rabbit.

"_It was still a dirty way to wake--" _Jou started to bark back but stopped as a large wing blocked his vision of Atemu. Blinking, he turned his head and for the first time actually noticed Mai standing there giving him a rather stern look. Pinning his ears back nervously, he sat back on his haunches as the Rapterian Monarch rolled her eyes while folding her outstretched wing back in place.

"We don't have time for you two to argue over such foolishness," Mai chided while crossing her arms. "And I don't think its Necromancers you have to worry about. I found that dagger on a corpse—meaning that Bandits are prowling around the vicinity."

Running a hand through his hair, Atemu groaned lightly. "I'm guessing it was too much to ask for a _safe_ journey, wasn't it?" he sighed, earning a small smile from Mai.

"_It's just a few bandits. Hmph, they should be easy to take care of."_

"As much as I'd hate to agree with Jou, he does have a point," Mai stated. "However, I think from this point on that we shouldn't be so formal with each other."

Atemu sighed as he looked at the two before him. Both of them had a point, but he was still worried about Yuugi. The young prince had never witnessed any violence and he really wasn't keen on the thought of the little one getting involved so soon in a fight. "I agree. Though, I might find it a bit hard to address the prince so informally."

"_It's not that hard. I always call Yuugi by his name. He seems to like it better anyways," _Jou clarified as he started to chew on the rabbit, causing Atemu to cringe lightly at the sound of splintering bones.

"Maybe you should talk to Yuugi and explain a few things to him. You are his appointed bodyguard after all," Mai teased, watching as Atemu glanced over in the direction she had left the Prince in. "Go on and don't worry, I'll keep an eye on Jou so that he won't venture off again."

Snorting at the Rapterian, Jou rolled his eyes before digging into his hard earned breakfast. He'd forgotten just how fast rabbits were and this one had given him pure hell. _"Don't worry I don't plan on going anywhere else, I'm already exhausted."_

"That's because Palace life has made you lazy," Mai retorted, earning a chuckle from Atemu as well as whine from Jou.

"Don't be too hard on him Mai, he earns his keep… most of the time anyways," Atemu taunted causing Jou to whine once again.

"_Leave me alone, and go talk to Yuugi!" _Jou snapped, no longer wanting to be the center of their amusement.

Handing his scroll over to Mai, Atemu chuckled before walking over to Aries and picking up the winged, black unicorn's reins. "See if you can find a safer route Mai and I'll go and see how Yuugi is doing," he smiled as Mai nodded in return before pulling Aries behind him toward the lake where he could see Artemis grazing.

* * *

Perched atop a demolished watchtower a large copper and white wyvern bellowed out a screeching cry, causing many of the fleeing villagers below to quiver in fear. Seated upon his fearful mount, Raphael surveyed the damage. The once prosperous plaza was now demolished and torched in flames as bodies of fallen Winged Knights painted the white marble and turquoise stones with crimson trails and the scent of burnt Pegasus feathers tainted the air. 

"My Lord will be pleased," he mused, turning his view skyward at the sound of something rapidly approaching him. His blue eyes widened as a large hawk swooped down at him, barely leaving him enough time to escape its fury as his wyvern flapped its wings. However, he didn't manage to move fast enough as the hawk's sharp talons pierced through his mount's left wing.

"_Blasted_ Rapterians!" Raphael cursed, pulling back the reins of his wyvern as it wailed painfully while trying to keep itself in the air. Following the large hawk with his eyes, he frowned as it hovered in place before noticing the pale stone that was attached to the hawk's right leg. "You're one of the Alpha's, aren't you?"

"_No, I am not of the Alpha. My allegiance is to My Lady and her dearest allies."_

"Hmm, then you're one of the Royal Guard for your Monarch," Raphael assumed as he glowered at the large raptor. The Rapterian before him was covered in an almost translucent looking silver armor that had pieces of their sacred stones embedded within various places.

"_You serve a wicked King, Wyvern Lord."_

Raphael chuckled darkly at the hawk's words. "The other Kingdoms only deem him _Wicked_ because they are afraid of his power," he stated while pointing the end of his arrow-tipped spear at the Rapterian. "Even the Mighty Beastarians will fall to my King and we of the Wyvern Guard will rule the skies."

"That will never happen!"

At the aged voice, Raphael glanced over his shoulder to find a fleet of Armored Winged Knights at his flank led by a rather short figure wielding an elegantly made staff. "Well, well the King of Adrialle has come to greet me," he chuckled darkly. "Save me the trouble of having to find you."

"On the contrary, I've come to send you along with rest of your squadron back to the Southern Kingdom with your wyverns' tails between their legs!" Solomon stated coldly as he pinned Raphael with a lethal stare.

Mildly shocked at the threat from the usually docile ruler, Raphael shook his head before letting out a roar of laughter that gave all those around him the chills. Tugging the reins back then over to the side, he turned the large wyvern to face the fleet of Winged Knights. "I beg to differ, King Solomon."

"_You dare turn your back to an enemy?"_

Glancing over his shoulder, he smirked darkly at the battle ready Rapterian. "You're no longer worth my time," he taunted, earning a seething hiss in return. "However, I don't like having my back unguarded," he stated digging the studded spurs of his boots into his wyvern's sides causing the creature to let out a screeching wail that shattered the remaining windows of the nearly destroyed homes below.

The wyvern's wail was so loud that Solomon was sure that his ears were bleeding. Closing his eyes to block out the horrid sound, he flinched at the sudden silence before quickly grabbing hold of his mount's saddle as something barreled into his side. Opening his eyes, he cursed at the scene before him.

Raphael was no longer alone but had two guards with him and hovering protectively in front of him was the lone Rapterian guard. "Kasim…" he breathed sadly as the faint scent of blood caught his attention causing him to look down and notice the splotches of blood that marred his mount's white body that had come from the large gash on the Rapterian's side. "Pull back my friend, I can handle this."

"_As you wish."_

Watching the injured Rapterian fly away, Raphael smiled in satisfaction. There was no way he'd be outdone by those measly birds again. "Are you sure you can handle everything, King Solomon?" he asked tauntingly as he waved a hand to indicate his wingmen. "Valon and Alister are two of my finest guards."

Snorting at the taunting words, Solomon inclined his head to show his own fleet of at least a dozen elite trained knights. "Let me give you a final warning, Wyvern Rider. _GO BACK TO YOUR OWN KINGDOM_!!" Solomon yelled while bringing up his staff as the fleet of knights surrounding him brought up their swords.

"Brave words," Raphael mocked at the display before him before raising his own spear just as his wingmen did the same. Letting a cruel smile cross his face, he swiftly pulled back on his wyvern's reins before spurring its sides.

Catching the swift movement, Solomon quickly muttered a few words causing the jewels on his staff to give off a faint glow as he started to wave it slowly back and forth before gaining more speed.

"It won't save you, old man!" Valon yelled just as all three of the wyverns reared their heads back before breathing out bursts of flames straight at Solomon and his Winged Knights.

Undaunted by the words, Solomon continued to wave his staff around before seizing his movements just as the fire surrounded them. Feeling the heat swarm around him, he grit his teeth as he watched the flames recede before pulling together to form into a large sphere at the tip of his staff. Concentrating harder on the forming sphere, he spared a quick glance at the wyvern riders and smiled in satisfaction at their worried glances.

Turning back to the task at hand, he gave his staff a quick wave to watch as the newly formed sphere of fire moved along with it. "I think this belonged to you," he breathed heavily before giving the staff a harsh wave to send the sphere of fire hurtling back at Raphael and his riders.

Raphael frowned at the approaching fireball. There was no way they would be able to avoid the impact and there was no doubt that Solomon had added a touch of his magick to the fireball. Growling at his ill luck and the thought of being out done by Siegfried, he clenched his fists tightly around the leather reins.

"_Well done, Solomon. However, I can't allow you to defeat my trusted Guards."_

Tensing at the disembodied voice, Solomon quickly glanced around him before something violently brushed against him, nearly knocking him out of the saddle. Hearing the frightened neighs of the other Pegasus, his eyes widened at the large shadowy beast that slowly formed before them to wrap protectively around the Wyvern Guards just as the large fireball made contact against its wavering form. "It can't be…"

Coiled protectively around the Wyvern Guard, the shadowy form of a mighty dragon-like serpent stared down at the fleet of winged knights with haunting ruby eyes that seemed more sinister than anything they had ever faced before.

"_Impressed as I may be, I'm afraid this is the end for you, Solomon!"_

Haunted by the words, Solomon quickly raised his staff and muttered another chant as the shadowy beast opened its mouth to unleash a vibrant beam of green light. "I will not let you win, Dartz!" he yelled valiantly as the beam engulfed him as well as his fleet.

Even with the protection of his barrier, Solomon was unable to ward off the attack as he along with his knights crashed down into the already decimated part of the city. The barrier had fortunately saved his life but he wasn't unscathed, as he grinded his teeth together to quench the need to scream at the agonizing pain that raced across his body. Groaning at the pain, he turned his head to look at his knights to find some relief that all had survived but still suffering injuries. Wincing at a sudden flash of pain running up his spine, his vision swirled as he looked up to watch the Wyvern Guard disappear along with their shadowy beast before the darkness claimed him.

Raphael growled lightly as he watched the scene below. He didn't see why they were retreating, especially with the King at their mercy as he narrowed his eyes at the shadow of his king's beast that was still coiled around them, making them invisible to any that looked skyward. "Why are we leaving? We could have taken that Kingdom!"

A faint, familiar chuckle was his reply as a tiny figure of his King appeared before him to rest on the back of his wyvern's head. Surprised at the sudden appearance of his ruler, Raphael quickly bowed his head. "Your Majesty, forgive--"

"Solomon no longer has the seal to his kingdom. It would have been pointless to try and overtake the palace since it's protected by the magic of that seal."

Registering the King's words, Raphael's eyes widened. "That means—"

The miniature image of his king nodded as it folded its arms within the lengthy folds of the midnight blue robe. "Indeed. Solomon has been prepared for this attack and has given the ring to that young whelp of his."

Tightening his grip on the reins, a small tick worked its way into Raphael's jaw before his attention was diverted as the large shadow of the leviathan started to disappear. "So I'm to go after the Prince?"

"Exactly, and as for the rest of the Guard they will remain in Adrialle until you return," the image stated before slowly starting to flicker out of existence. "And remember Raphael I do not tolerate failure."

As the image disappeared completely, Raphael swallowed the lump in his throat. His quest had just become all the more troublesome, especially if they didn't reach the Prince before he was safely in Sacreia. All though his wyvern was powerful in its own right, he really didn't feel like tangling with any more birds—or Gryphons for that matter. Turning to his two wingmen, he gave them an eerie smile. "It seems we've been given a new task. I hope the two of you are ready for the hunt because we're out to find ourselves a little Prince."

Laughing at his general's words, Alister shared a cruel smile with Valon before pulling back on the reins to his pale red and silver wyvern, eliciting a terrifying cry from the battle ready creature. "Then let the hunt begin!"

* * *

Atemu swallowed nervously around the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat as he caught sight of the young Prince sitting quietly by the lake watching fairies dance across the water. _'There's no reason to be nervous. I've talked with Yuugi plenty of times… of course I'm only informal with him in my thoughts. Surely I can handle calling him by his given name.' _

Lowering his head in mild defeat, Atemu smiled as he felt Aries nudge his shoulder as a means of comfort. "Yeah, I know I'm over reacting," he chuckled, watching as Aries nodded in agreement. Shaking his head at the sacred beast, he took a deep breath before regaining his composure and walking up to the petit prince. "Prince Yuugi."

Startled by the sudden voice, Yuugi flushed as he whirled around to find Atemu looking down at him with those warm, caring crimson eyes. "S-sir Atemu," he stuttered, feeling his cheeks get even warmer at the endearing smile that etched its way across the paladin's face.

Bowing at being addressed, Atemu couldn't help but smile at the young prince. Yuugi was just the type of person that could melt the iciest of hearts by just a single smile. "Enjoying the scenery, I see," he chuckled, indicating the dancing fairies with a tilt of his head.

Biting his bottom lip, Yuugi felt his cheeks grow even warmer. "Um… I was just curious about them. Ayzel used to tell me that fairies were known to bring good luck to anyone that catches them," he mumbled, lowering his head. "But I don't see how anyone could catch them though, they seem pretty skittish to me."

"I've never known Ayzel to lie, so how about we try and find out?" Atemu asked while dropping Aries' reins and walking over to the water's edge to slowly kneel down.

"Sir Atemu… it's really not necessary," Yuugi stammered. "I mean what if it makes them angry and they put some kind of spell on you or--"

"Easy my Prince," Atemu chuckled while looking over his shoulder at the rambling royal. "I'm not going to make them angry. There's a trick to catching fairies," he winked before turning his attention back to the dancing creatures.

Watching the proud knight kneel on the water's edge, Yuugi grew even more flustered. It was uncalled for such a knight of Atemu's caliber to do something as trivial as attempting to catch fairies, but there the proud knight was leaning over the water before dipping his hands into the cool surface.

Skimming the water with his cupped hands, Atemu started to hum a small tune that he remembered from his childhood. Narrowing his eyes lightly in concentration, he ceased his movements as one of the fairies with silvery iridescent wings pranced over his cupped hands.

Amethyst eyes widened at the small fairy dancing inside his Paladin's hands. Stepping carefully to the waters edge, he crouched down beside the proud knight and heard the alluring hum. It was a melody he'd never heard before, but with Atemu humming it, it made the tune seem exotic somehow as if from a distant land. "I-I can't believe it," he whispered scared to raise his voice since he didn't want the fairy to fly away.

"Cup your hands under the water and lean closer to me and you can hold her," Atemu whispered back while smiling as the Prince did as instructed. Feeling the royal brush against him, he went back to his humming before moving his hands and scooting the fairy into the Prince's cupped hands.

It was an odd sensation to hold a fairy. The quick beat of its glittery wings scattered sparkling dust across the water while it continued to dance to a tune all its own. Smiling at the tiny creature, Yuugi looked over the odd, sparkling designs that covered the fairy's light blue skin. Ayzel had never mentioned anything about fairies being covered in ancient runes, but then again his teacher tended to leave out a lot of details. "They're amazing."

"You two are alone and all you're talking about is fairies?"

Startled, Yuugi jumped at the sound of Jou's voice causing the fairy in his hands to dive into the water. "Jou!" he scolded, pouting at the other from over his shoulder.

"Oops, sorry," Jou replied apologetically.

Getting to his feet, Atemu dusted off his pants before looking at Jou. "What's the matter?" he asked, noticing the way the blonde Lupian seemed to fidget with the end of his shirt.

"I think we might have a problem," Jou muttered, kicking a rock with his boot.

Blinking, Yuugi looked worriedly between his friend and knight. "What sort of problem?" he asked cautiously, giving them both a curious look.

"Not that big of one, Yuugi. You don't have to worry about it," Jou countered, waving a hand dismissively before letting out a small yelp as Atemu brushed by him before grabbing him by the tail and dragging him. "Hey, that hurts!" he whined, growling as Atemu continued to drag him.

Chucking at Jou's whine, Yuugi shook his head before watching as Aries turned and walked after his master. Getting to his feet, he brushed the dirt from his breeches and walked over to Artemis, who greeted him with a gentle bump of her nose to his cheek. Rubbing her muzzle, he sighed as he thought back to what Jou had said and how Atemu had reacted. "Arti, I think they're not telling me about something…"

Satisfied that he had drug the Lupian far enough away from the camp, Atemu let Jou go. "What did you find?" he asked, turning to find Jou with a pout on his face while rubbing his tail.

"That was really uncalled for y'know," Jou whined, glaring lightly at Atemu before inwardly cringing at the way the knight was looking at him. "Ok, so I know you're probably sore about my timing," he flustered, waving his hands lightly. "But I couldn't help it!"

"Just tell me, Jou!"

Bending his ears back at the tone, Jou retrieved a familiar dagger from the fold of his shirt. "Mai showed this to me and well… when I sniffed it I caught a whiff of a Dyre," he stated, feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand up at the mention of the dreaded creature.

Atemu paled at the thought of a pack of Dyres tracking them, but then again he had completely forgotten that a few bandits had started to gain control of the nasty creatures somehow. Running a hand through his hair, he cursed at all the ill news. "This is not good," he sighed, looking back at Jou. "Are you certain it was a Dyre?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Jou growled, offended at having his sense of smell questioned.

Offering the Lupian a small smile, Atemu walked over to Jou and took the dagger from his hands. "I'm only asking to be certain," he apologized. "With this news we'd best be on our guards, especially if a pack of Dyres are around."

Perking his ears back up, Jou gave Atemu a rather teasing smirk. "So what were you and Yuugi doing besides playing with Fairies?"

Arching a regal brow at the question, Atemu shoved Jou aside. "That is none of your concern," he stated while walking over to Aries and getting on the winged, black unicorn's back. "I want you to go and tell Mai to do some more scouting."

Rubbing his shoulder at the shove, Jou looked curiously up at the mounted Paladin. "And what are you going to do?"

"My own scouting," Atemu replied while pulling Aries' reins to the side and giving him a firm nudge, causing the mighty steed to canter off deeper into the foliage of the dense forest.

Watching him go, Jou placed the dagger on a small boulder before his form shifted and changed back to that of a large wolf. Snatching the dagger up with his teeth, he gave the direction Atemu went in a final glance before turning and running away to find Mai.

**MEANWHILE…**

Deeper within the forests of Valinior a group of bandits cheered in a drunken stupor of their recent spoils. It was a rare thing to encounter a group of Necromancers and even rarer to defeat them, but it was all worth it since Necromancers for all their dabbling in Dark arts was also collectors of precious items.

"D'ose Necros never knew what him 'em!"

"They didn't stand a chance!"

"Aye, wit' those beasts at our control, nothin' stands in our way!"

Listening to the chatter among his men, the leader of the bandits growled at the mention of the beasts that were currently prowling around the borders of their camp. Feeling as though his fantastic leadership was being questioned, he jumped to his feet while throwing a blade at one of the men closest to him and fortunately for that man missing him by mere inches.

"So you think the only reason we succeeded was because a pack of beasts?" he sneered, glaring at the quickly sobering men, before stomping his way toward his blade and yanking it from the tree it had embedded itself in.

"No, that's not what me mean!" another bandit shouted, cringing lightly as the leader turned to him with an icy glare.

"Are you saying that I'm deaf?" the leader snapped. "From all that I've heard it sounds like the lot of you are claiming that I, Bandit Keith need the help from a pack of mangy beasts!"

"We meant nothing of the sort!"

Turning away from his men, Keith narrowed his eyes as he retrieved a small pipe-like instrument that was wrapped around his neck by a leather cord. Engraved around the small instrument was a series of dark runes that were said to come from another branch of Dark arts that were once used by Summoners.

"Hmph, see that you don't forget who is the real leader is here," Keith barked, glaring at his henchmen from over his shoulder before walking away and stuffing the strange pipe back into his shirt. It was a valuable trinket, even though he disliked the Dyres the pipe was the only thing that gave him control over them and he still needed their help… especially if he wanted to become the Thief King.

"Soon Bakura… I'll find you and when I do, I'll be the winner," he vowed, laughing maniacally as he disappeared into the darkness of his tent. "I just can't wait to be King…"

TBC…


	3. Chapter III

**-The Lost Kingdom-**

It was getting darker within the dense forests of Valinior. A cool breeze chilled the air as Atemu slowly pulled Aries to a stop within a small clearing where the sun's rays was able to penetrate the lush canopy. Glancing up at the higher branches of the trees through his jagged bangs, Atemu's eyes narrowed. Something had been following him for a good hour now and he could still sense its presence… but where was it?

A sudden rustle of leaves in the tree beside him caused Atemu to grab the hilt of his sword. "Show yourself, I know you're out there!" he ordered while tugging the reins to the side with his free hand causing Aries to turn into a slow circle so that he could see from all sides. "Come out and face me!"

_"No need to shout, Dark Knight."_

The voice seemed to come from all directions as Atemu pulled Aries to another stop. He was certain it was a female's voice but it was accented like that of the Beastarians. "Come into the light, so that I may see you!"

_"Nay, I think not, Dark Lord. Just know that I am friend and not foe."_

The voice was different from that of any Lupian or Rapterian he'd ever met, but still there was something familiar about the tone. "How am I to believe you when you don't show yourself?"

_"I prefer the shadows. Just know that I come with a message. Beware; for the Dyers are tracking you and your company. They are getting closer to your camp and the Road to Fedlyn is blocked. You must go to Nyrivee Canyon to make it to Sacreia."_

Crimson eyes widened at the haunting voice as Atemu thought about what a pack of Dyers would do to the others back at the camp. "How do you know this?" he asked, only receiving silence as another chilling breeze wisped through his bangs. Growling at the creature's timing and ill news, he nudged Aries' sides. "We have to get back before its too late," he cursed, earning a hearty snort of agreement as the black unicorn's heavy hooves raced across the ground.

Watching the disappearing knight, a pair of gold eyes glimmered lightly from the cascading sunlight before a figure emerged from the shadows of the canopy. Brushing a strand of purple streaked black hair away from one of her golden eyes, the figure sighed. "Protect your Little Prince, Dark Knight, for he is going to need you now more than ever," she breathed before leaping off the branch and transforming into a large black panther before running off to disappear deeper into the shadows of the forest.

**MEANWHILE…**

Dazed grayish blue eyes slowly opened to unfamiliar surroundings as their right arm sluggishly lifted causing them to groan at the effort before timidly rubbing their temples. There was something definitely wrong with him, this aching feeling between his eyes was something he'd never felt before. "Seto… something's wrong with me," the figure whined, which caused his already hurting head to throb.

Continuing to rub his temples lightly, the little one groaned as he looked around the room once again. "Where am I?" he asked softly before forcing himself up into a sitting position. "Seto!" he called louder, hissing at the throbbing pain it caused.

"I'm afraid Seto won't be able to help you."

Nearly falling off the bed at the sudden voice, he felt his body tense as his dragon senses crackled at the tone of voice. Whirling around in the direction of the voice, he hissed as threateningly as possible in his drowsy state at the imposing, robed figure that was watching from the doorway. "Who are you?!"

"I am the Lord of the Southern Kingdom and you are in my citadel."

Groggy or not, at the mere mention of Zilaria, grayish blue eyes widened. This was definitely not good. His brother had told him all about the Southern Kingdom and its Evil King and here he was in the man's presence. "M-my brother will come for me and when he does he'll toast you!" he warned while swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I doubt that, but I do look forward to meeting your brother," Dartz replied with a crooked smile. "I think with the right incentive that your brother could be a very powerful ally."

"Seto will never work with you!"

"Oh, I'm sure he and I can work out a bargain," Dartz chuckled, causing the young Draikian to scoot further away from him. "Like say his service for your life."

"Y-you wouldn't…" the little one whimpered, feeling tears well up in his eyes at the thought of his brother being used in this twisted man's scheme.

Smiling evilly at the little one, Dartz turned and placed his hand on the door. "There is a war coming to Illashira and I plan on being the victor at any cost," he stated before opening the door and closing it behind him.

Feeling tears sliding down his cheeks, the little one let out a loud animalistic whine before burying his face into one of the pillows. As much as he wanted his brother, he didn't want his brother roped into this oncoming war. "Seto, I'm so sorry…please forgive me."

* * *

The forest was too dense, even for her extraordinary vision as she soared over the thick canopy. Finding a small break in the foliage, Mai dove into the lush thicket of branches with a shrill call as she flew lower than she liked to avoid the overgrowing limbs. There was something about this forest that worried her, and it wasn't just the thought of Dyres looming in the shadows, but the sheer vastness of this ancient wood.

There had been many tales of Necromancers forming rituals in the very depths of the forest, summoning creatures that did not belong in this world, remnants of evil that could destroy the kingdoms of Illashira. Flapping her wings, Mai cut through the forest with amazing speed before coming to a screeching halt as something darted across her vision before disappearing into another thicket of shadows.

Curious as to what it was, she hovered there for only a few seconds before turning her head at the unmistakable sound of approaching hoof beats. Getting ready to shift if need be she waited patiently as the outline of a rider appeared in the ripples of sunlight. However, as the rider neared her she felt a familiar wave of intense power and let out a screeching welcome.

"Mai, what are you doing out here?"

Shifting, she gave Atemu a rather cross look. "You told the Lupian to send me scouting and then you do your own. I thought you were supposed to stay with the Prince as his body guard," she chided, watching as the proud knight lowered his head. "I'm sorry, it's not my place to chide you on such manners. You are the one in charge of this journey and I'm only here to help, but Solomon is a dear friend to me and so is the young Prince."

"I understand Mai, and you're right. It is my duty to protect Yuugi, but with such dangers lurking I assumed the Prince would be fine while in the camp as long as Jou stayed with him. However, we don't have time to discuss matters, for I've received dire news from something that was trailing me in the wood."

"What do you mean? How can you trust something that you do not know?"

Shaking his head, Atemu looked up at the confused Rapterian. "I'm not sure, but it was something about her voice. It was oddly familiar and accented like one of the Beastarian Clans… but it was unlike one I had heard before."

"What news did she bring you?"

"That the Dyers are close to our camp, and that the path to Fedlyn is blocked. It seems that Nyrivee Canyon is our only route," Atemu explained while patting Aries' broad neck. "I need you to fly ahead to the canyons to make sure that the route is safe."

Nodding, Mai quickly shifted back into her Gold Eagle form. _"Atemu you know that if the Dyers are so close that the only way is to split the company up."_

"I know, but only if there is no other way," Atemu stated.

"_As you wish," _Mai replied while flapping her mighty wings causing a gust to ruffle through Atemu's spiky tresses and Aries' flowing mane. _"I'll go and check out the canyons and then come and find you. I'm sure you'll be on the move."_

"As soon as I get back to camp we'll be heading toward the canyons," Atemu stated while giving the Rapterian a concerned look. "Be careful where you fly Mai. I don't know how many know of your allegiance to King Solomon, or how many spies are out there--"

"_Have no fear Atemu, I will be swift and careful," _Mai interrupted as she deftly turned in the direction of the canyons and took flight with a mighty call that seemed to echo throughout the entire wood.

Watching the eagle disappear into the dense canopy, Atemu took another careful look around the area. "Let's go Aries," he said while giving the black unicorn a nudge to the flanks, setting him off into a quick canter. "It's getting too quiet and we don't know where the Dyres are coming from."

Letting out a hearty neigh, the black unicorn quickened his pace as his mighty hooves cut through the ground before disappearing completely into the shadows of the thick underbrush heading back toward camp.

**ELSEWHERE…**

Sapphire eyes narrowed as they surveyed the empty cave. "Mokuba, I'm back!" he yelled, his voice echoing off the walls. Not receiving a reply he walked deeper into his home and sniffed the air. His brother's scent was faint meaning that he'd been gone for a long time. Growling to himself, he walked back out of the cave and looked for any traces of where his brother had possibly wandered off to.

"MOKUBA!" he yelled loudly causing a few birds to scatter from their nests. Shaking his head at the lack of any answer, his form started to shift until a large white dragon with deadly sapphire blue eyes stood in his place. Roaring loudly, he flapped his wings before taking to the skies and beginning his search for his younger sibling.

It had never dawned on him that his little brother would be taken, there wasn't many humans who dared to mess with the Draikian Clan, especially that of the White variety. Soaring above the barren, painted canyons, he rumbled darkly as he swooped down toward a clearing that he knew Mokuba used to play in because of the rare berries that grew on the steep canyon walls. Landing smoothly, a vicious growl escaped his throat as he sniffed the air to catch the unmistakable stench of magick.

"Wretched humans!" he rumbled angrily while smacking a large boulder with his tail, causing the rock to shatter at the brutal impact. Sniffing the air once again, his eyes narrowed as they caught sight of a large Golden Eagle appearing over the canyon. Even from this distance he could see the dark violet of the Eagle's eyes and knew that it was surprised at finding him. Roaring at the large raptor, he felt a grim satisfaction as it dipped to the side before quickly flying back toward Valinior.

Flapping his wings, he quickly took to the air as well. He knew that the Rapterians had an age old alliance with the humans and if they were the ones responsible for his missing brother then they were going to pay. Following after the large raptor, he had to give the Eagle some credit, it was definitely a warrior of the sky and able to zoom across the horizon with amazing speed, but the Draikians were and would always be the masters of the sky.

Using his tail as a rudder, he angled his wings and swooped down a bit further, catching greater speeds as he gained on the large raptor, but he wasn't ready as the Eagle looked back at him and with a mighty, screeching call dived into the canopy of trees. Having the raptor disappear from his vision, he growled as he looked down at the Ancient woods of Valinior. Roaring at his ill luck, he circled around the area before heading back toward the canyons with amazing speed.

The raptor had been circling the canyons and he could be patient if need be. All he had to do was bide his time and the humans would probably come right to him and he would be waiting. Satisfied with his musings, he landed back on the other side of the canyons and folded his majestic wings as his body shifted and he returned back to his human form. Crossing his arms, he walked over to rubble where the boulder used to be and sat on one of the larger rocks. All he had to do now was be patient… even though it was never one of his strong points.

* * *

If he didn't hate it so much, Jou would have started pacing as he sat back on his haunches on a large boulder that gave him a good view over most of the thick underbrush that surrounded the camp. He hadn't seen anything to warrant any alarm, but there was something definitely happening in the woods and it couldn't be good. Twitching his ears in every direction, he almost let a whine slip at the eerie silence that covered the woods outside of the camp.

"Jou, is everything alright?"

Perking his ears forward at the voice of his friend, he gave the woods one last look before turning to lock gazes with worried amethyst. _"What's the matter?" _he asked ignoring the prince's question and covering it with his own as he noticed how tight the prince was holding Artemis' reins.

As if to answer his question, the winged unicorn mare shook her head before pawing at the ground with a silver hoof.

"Something's not right," Yuugi stated while looking around worriedly at the camp before turning back to face Jou. "It's too quiet and Atemu hasn't returned and neither has Mai."

"_I'm sure that Atemu and Mai are fine… but you're right about something not being right,"_ Jou replied while taking another look around the woods. Not ready for Artemis' uneasy neigh, he was startled into a battle ready stance as his lips curled into a snarl and his fur bristled. Turning to the unicorn mare, he could tell that she could sense something was wrong as well. _"Yuugi, I need ya to get the others ready. I don't know what's going on… but something isn't right."_

Though he'd never admit it, Yuugi was getting scared. The forest had gotten quiet only moments after Mai left and it was deafening. He didn't know if he imagined it or not, but he could've sworn that he heard a twig snap somewhere, and it didn't help that Artemis was also starting to get jumpy. Letting Jou's words sink in, his eyes widened as he looked at the cluster of people in the camp. "Jou, I can't…" he muttered while turning back to the Lupian to find him frozen in place. "Jou…"

Curling his lip in the beginning of a snarl, Jou turned back to the young prince. _"Yuugi you have to, we have to leave now, they're coming!"_ he growled before leaping from his perching and heading toward the brush.

"Jou, what are you doing?" Yuugi asked while walking after the Lupian before coming to a stop as Jou looked back at him with worried, yet determined honey colored orbs.

"_Hurry buddy and get the others out of here, I'll try to lead them elsewhere,"_ Jou replied while giving his friend a hopeful wag of his tail before leaping over the underbrush and out of his shorter companion's line of sight.

"Jou!" Yuugi yelled watching the Lupian disappear. Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, he quickly climbed on Artemis' back and nudged her sides causing her to walk swiftly to the others. "Everyone we have to hurry and leave the camp!"

Regarding their prince with odd looks, the other members of the camp were unsure of what to do, but they quickly grabbed their belongings and loaded them into the large wagon that had been brought along. "What's happening, young Prince?"

Yuugi frowned. He honestly had no idea what was going on. Whatever it was though it couldn't be good. "I don't know, but something is amiss in the woods and we must move quickly," he stated, hoping that his voice didn't quiver since he was scared and worried about Jou, Atemu, and Mai.

Snarling, Jou had barely made it a few leaps away from camp before he came across one of the creatures that he had scented on the Necromancer's blade earlier. The creature resembled a large wolf like creature by the way its face was made but that's where the resemblance ended. Its lower body was covered in long, matted hair while the top part was covered in almost reptilian scales as well as spikes that dotted the length of its spine and whip like tail. It also had large canine teeth and tusks that curved menacingly away from its lower jaw.

Narrowing his eyes at the large beast, Jou continued to growl. He could tell that this was just one of the scouts because it was missing the deadly sickle like claws that grew where the dew claws would normally be. Scout or not, this creature was not going to be easy to deal with as it growled in retaliation. Lowering himself down into an attack position, he curled his lip into a threatening snarl as his fur bristled and his ears lowered back against his skull.

Urging the convoy to hurry as fast as they could, Yuugi had just pulled Artemis to a stop when the sound of vicious snarls broke the silence of the woods. "Jou!" he yelled, worried about his friend as the snarling grew more prominent.

Hearing the commotion as well, the convoy gained speed as they moved deeper into the wood, only hoping that whatever the Lupian had come across didn't have friends. "Prince we must hurry to get to safety!"

A painful yowl caused Yuugi's eyes to water as he thought of all the possibilities that could be happening to his companion. Getting ready to rush to his friend to offer his help since he was a talented Light Mage, he was stopped as Artemis fought his control and started to canter off with the rest of the camp. "Artemis, stop!" he cried while grabbing the reins and trying to pull the mare to a stop but she refused him. "I have to go help him."

Shaking her head, Artemis whinnied softly as her horn gave off a faint glow. She knew what her partner was about to do and wouldn't let him do it.

"Arti, please release me, I have to help him," Yuugi argued, watching as the unicorn mare shook her head and continued on her way with the rest of the camp.

Feeling tears roll down his cheeks, Yuugi lowered his head in remorse. There was no magick stronger than a unicorn's and he'd just been grounded to the saddle by his mount's own powers. He could only hope that Jou would be alright and that what he'd heard had been whatever Jou was facing instead of him.

Spitting at the taste of his own blood, Jou once again lowered himself to the ground. He had forgotten just how quick Dyres could be and had been slapped in the face by that accursed tail. Snarling at the vile creature, he quickly leaped to the side to avoid a swipe of its paw before leaping at its throat and sinking his fangs into the creature's neck.

Roaring the Dyre reared on its back legs at the sudden attack before swinging around and hitting the ground with its forepaws. Shaking its body with as much force as it could muster it tried to dislodge Jou by slamming him against the ground with a shattering force while batting at the Lupian with its paws.

He could feel his hold slipping and Jou tried to clench his jaws tighter, but he was taking a brutal beating in the position he was in. Closing his eyes at the impact of his back against the ground, his hold was broken as the creature reared back on its hind legs once again. Scrambling back to his feet, he jumped away as the creature made another swipe at his already battered body.

It was times like this that Jou really wished he'd paid more attention to tactical lessons when he was a pup. Dyres were such a hard creature to deal with since the scales on their back made it impossible to bite and the only vulnerable spot was their neck even then it was tricky getting to it because you'd get banged up just like he did.

Leaping out of the way of another attack, Jou growled. He was not one to back down from a fight, especially since this thing would go through the camp as if it were nothing. Whirling around on the creature, he made to make another go for the neck when it whipped around and smacked him with its tail slinging him back into a bush of prickly thorns.

Flinching at the feel of each thorn cutting into his skin, Jou snarled as he looked up at the creature to see it charging toward him. Trying to get up as fast as he could, he let out a painful whine as he felt a cluster of thorns piercing into his right foreleg. There was no way he'd get out of this in time. Growling he fought of the urge to yowl in pain as he stuck his muzzle down to his foreleg and bit through the annoying branch.

It would only be a few more seconds before the Dyre barreled into him and started slashing him with those tusks. Jou narrowed his eyes as he looked at the creature. At least he'd go down with a fight, he growled while pinning his ears back against his skull and looking as imitating as he could be.

The Dyre was only a few feet away from him when something sailed over him before landing with a loud thud as a threatening neigh echoed through the woods as a large familiar black unicorn reared on its back legs just a mere foot away from him.

Pulling up fast at the dangerous gold hooves, the Dyre snarled as it glared up at the black steed. Getting ready to attack it jumped back as the unicorn its front legs just a few inches away from its face.

"Jou, are you alright?" Atemu asked as he looked back at the wounded Lupian.

Jou was panting in fatigue, but he managed to wag his tail to show that he was alright as he watched Atemu and Aries drive off the Dyre. Falling back on his haunches, he gulped in deep breaths as he watched the way the black unicorn stomped its hooves and lowered its head at the filthy beast while using its horn as a weapon.

Not finding and opening the Dyre growled and made to launch another attack but stopped as its ears perked and swiveled in the opposite direction. Giving its opponents a feral glare it quickly turned and leaped quickly away.

Satisfied at its departure, Atemu quickly dismounted and ran over to his friend. "Jou, where's Yuugi?" he asked urgently while looking over the Lupian to make sure that nothing was life threatening.

"_I told him to leave with the others back at camp,"_ Jou wheezed as he closed his eyes and with the last of his strength shifted into his human form. "I knew something was wrong and I wanted him to go before that thing reached the camp."

Frowning, Atemu quickly leaned down and wrapped his arm around Jou's waist. Allowing the Lupian to use him as a crutch, he walked over to Aries and helped him mount the large steed. Climbing on behind Jou, he nudged Aries' sides as the unicorn lurched into a steady gallop. "I just hope that we can reach them before something else happens," he said as he felt Jou go slack against him.

* * *

Cold cinnamon colored eyes gave off a feral glow as they watched the large Gold Eagle skim through the thick branches of the wood. It'd been a long time since he'd come across one of the Rapterians especially one of the Monarchs. Twirling a dagger deftly between his fingers, a small smirk worked its way on his face as he glanced over to the hidden trap he'd set up earlier in hopes of catching some pheasant, but just the thought of using it to catch the Rapterian was too tempting.

Waiting for the right moment, he watched as the large eagle dived down to the lower branches and quickly through his dagger which instantly sliced through the ropes holding his trap at bay as it sprang up.

Not having enough time to stop, Mai slammed into the netting of the trap and screeched loudly as her wings grew even more tangled. Turning her head at a loud bark of laughter, her eyes narrowed at the figure standing on a large branch across from her. _"Who are you? Release me at once!"_ she hissed, growing even angrier as the figure continued to laugh.

"I'm afraid not," he said, smirking victoriously at the distraught Rapterian. "You see you have something that I want," he continued while leaping over to the branch that Mai was currently tangled to and pointing at the pale stone that was attached to her leg.

Puffing out the feathers around her neck in annoyance, Mai dug her claws into the bark of the tree. This had been the first time she'd ever been caught by a silly hunter's trap and the humiliation of it was not easing her already ill mood. _"I don't think it'd look good on you,"_ she countered as she looked down at the pale stone.

"I'm sure I can make it work," he boasted while leaning down to retrieve the stone but quickly pulling back as Mai managed to break her head through the netting and snap at his arm. Making sure that the Rapterian hadn't got him, he glared back at the regal raptor. "Feisty one, aren't you."

Eyeing the figure before her more closely, Mai's feathers ruffled as recognition dawned on her. _"I know who you are now,"_ she screeched angrily. _"You're that traitor from Sacreia!"_

Scoffing at Mai's tirade, he crossed his arms in slight amusement. "Well I haven't been called that in a long time."

"_Indeed," _Mai snorted while glaring menacingly at the man before her. _"You've claimed many names by now, though the one you're most known as is the infamous Bakura, King of Thieves…"_

_**TBC…**_

* * *

****

Please Review...


End file.
